


First Kisses

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt:Hmm, prompts....How many different ways/circumstances can you come up with for a First Kiss?andOr write a bunch of one shots talking about Lena and Kara's first kiss. All in different scenarios. I would love to see that





	First Kisses

_When Lena invites Kara to the gala._

“Hold on,” Kara says when Lena turns to go to the elevators. “I’ll walk with you.”

Lena only smiles in response as they begin walking together. When they are a safe distance from Mike of the Interns, Lena begins speaking. “So that… Mike…”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I can think of something to tell him if you’d rather he not go. He’s not exactly… His social skills could use some work.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine for your friend to come along.”

“Right.” Kara nods awkwardly.

“Are you two -”

“No!” The outburst takes Lena by surprise, but she doesn’t comment. “He’s, uh, my cousin.”

“Oh.” Lena tries to ignore how relieved she sounds. They face each other after Lena presses the button for the elevator.

Kara adjusts her glasses, looking everywhere but at Lena. Right as the elevator dings, Kara blurts, “Did you really come all the way here just to see me?”

Lena blinks in surprise, remaining still for a moment. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “I did.” The elevator begins to close, but Kara sticks her hand in at the last second.

“Oh.” Kara shuffles awkwardly. “Wow… Sorry. The elevator.” She waves for Lena to enter. To Lena’s surprise, Kara follows her through the doors. They remain in silence for a few moments. “Is this a date?” She winces at her third outburst during this conversation and internally face palms. “Oh no… Please just… ignore me… I don’t know why I said that.” She refuses to look at Lena.

Lena clears her throat, finally finding her voice. She speaks without looking at Kara, both facing the doors. “Do… Is that something you would be interested in?” When Kara remains silent, Lena chances a look at her. Kara’s mouth is open in shock, and her eyebrows are nearly to her hairline. “Of course, if it’s not, we can move past this entire ordeal, and go back to the part, where I invited my only friend in this city to my first gala as CEO of L-Corp.” She manages to get through all of that in one breath.

Kara regains her composure. “Yes.” She touches the corner of her glasses.

“Okay, we can just go back and pretend -”

“No.” Kara meets her eyes. “That was a yes to the date.”

“Well then… In that case… Shall I pick you up at 7 on Friday?”

Kara smiles. “It’s a date.”

Lena steps toward Kara just as the elevator stops. “I’ll see you then.” She places a brief kiss to the corner of Kara’s lips and disappears out of the doors as soon as they open.

* * *

_When Lena feels jealous._

“Thank you, Kara. I should be le -”

“No,” Alex interrupts Lena. “I was just leaving.” She sends Kara a meaningful look. “It was nice to officially meet you, Miss Luthor. Have a nice day.” She nods professionally at Lena before pulling her sister into a hug. “Let me know if you find out anything,” she whispers for Kara’s sensitive hearing only. “I’ll see you later,” she says louder when she pulls back from the hug.

Kara nods with a smile. “I’ll call you.”

“Love you,” Alex calls on her way out of the door.

“Love you, too.” Kara turns to Lena when the door closes behind her sister. “So…” She gestures for Lena to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen and perches on one across from Lena. “Supergirl, huh?”

Lena slowly sits on the stool after setting her coat on the stool next to her. “Do I detect a hint of possession in your tone, Miss Danvers?” Lena teases, moving the topic of conversation away from herself.

Laughing nervously, Kara looks down as she adjusts her glasses. “I guess with Ms. Grant gone, I feel like it’s up to me to make sure Supergirl, um, gets the best representation.”

“You know her.” It’s not a question.

Kara tilts her head side to side. “We’ve talked a few times, sure.”

“She must get so lonely.”

Kara’s taken aback by how sincere Lena sounds… how concerned. “Wh-why do you say that?”

Lena looks down at her fidgeting hands on the countertop. “I know what it’s like to have to make a name for yourself while trying to come out of the shadow of a well-known family member. I- I can’t imagine what it would be like to have to carry the weight of an entire world on your shoulders at the same time… and still be seen as more of a symbol than a person.”

When Lena looks up at Kara, the older woman is staring at her with an unrecognizable expression.

“Sorry if that was too… heavy.” She lets out a nervous laugh. “It’s not like I can share these thoughts with her, you know? Besides, I did mean it when I said you were my only friend here. My name may as well come with a warning label.”

“Don’t say that, Lena.” Her eyes stare earnestly into Lena’s. “You’re more than just your name.” She reaches a hand across the island to place it on top of both of Lena’s.

Lena seems to search for something in her eyes. After a few moments, she moves one of her hands on top of Kara’s. “So are you,” she whispers.

Kara tilts her head in question. “What do you mean?”

“I…” She looks at their joined hands for a moment. “I was going to wait until you were ready to tell me, but I tried to put myself in your position. I wasn’t absolutely sure until meeting your sister.” She meets Kara’s eyes again. “It was the way you looked at her… today and when Corben had a gun pointed at her.” She idly rubs her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, seemingly without conscious thought. Kara is looking at her with a blank expression. “You… don’t have to say anything… As a matter of fact, it may be better if you don’t.” She smiles self-deprecatingly. “I am a Luthor, afterall.”

That breaks Kara out of her introspection. “I don’t care what your name is, Lena.”

Lena lets out a breath.

“I’ve learned to look past what people are and focus on who they are themselves.” She moves around the island without moving her hand from Lena’s. “One day, I’m sure, the rest of the world will see you past your last name.” A small smile breaks out on Lena’s face, and Kara tugs her hand to make them face each other on the same side of the counter. “Maybe, one day, we’ll both learn to stop comparing ourselves to our families.”

Biting her lip, Lena’s eyes fall to their hands in her lap. “Are you always one to give motivational speeches?”

Kara chuckles a little nervously. “Um, no. Not really.”

They meet each other’s eyes, and the tension Lena tried to break only increases. “Lucky me.” Her voice drops to just above a whisper, and her eyes drop to Kara’s lips without her permission.

Kara catches the movement of her eyes, and her own eyes drop to Lena’s lips. “I guess so,” she whispers back as she subconsciously leans closer to Lena.

“Kara, what…” Her eyes drop to Kara’s lips again. “What’s going on here?” She’s whispering now.

“I don’t know,” Kara whispers, too. She feels Lena move closer. “Maybe we can find out together.”

Lena sucks in a shaky breath. “How exactly did we get here?” Their faces are less than a foot apart.

“Do you want to stop to find out?”

Shaking her head, Lena shifts forward on the stool to get closer to Kara. “Not right now.”

With that, Kara closes the distance between them, softly bringing their lips together.

* * *

_When Lena asks Kara to dance._

“Since Supergirl is keeping an eye on everything, perhaps I can talk you into a dance?” Lena smirks at Kara, placing her hand on Kara’s elbow.

“Oh!” Kara looks around at the gala, her first gala that she was invited to herself. “Sure!” She smiles at Lena, missing the curious glance Winn sends them.

Smiling wider, Lena slides her hand down from Kara’s elbow to grip her hand. She jerks her head toward the dance floor before tugging Kara toward it. Sensing Kara’s uncertainty and nervousness, Lena smiles softly at her as she reaches for Kara’s free hand to put it on her shoulder. “There.” She adjusts their joined hands and places her left hand on Kara’s waist.

Kara’s smile changes from shy to easy as they dance together. They laugh as Lena releases her waist to twirl her around. When she spins back to Lena, she gets distracted in her laughter and misjudges the distance. Their bodies end up closer together than before, leading Kara’s right arm to go around Lena’s neck. Lena sucks in a sharp breath, but allows her left arm to slide around Kara’s lower back.

They aren’t laughing anymore.

Feeling that same urge she had with James before, Kara closes the distance between their lips. Lena freezes for a moment, but before Kara can pull back in fear, Lena is responding to the kiss.

The thieves showing up breaks them apart. Lena turns to deal with them with her calm, Luthor demeanor as if she didn’t just kiss another woman in front of a party full of people.

* * *

_When Kara gets to fully hug Lena for the first time._

J’onn tells her they will let her know if there are any updates on Cadmus… or Lillian… or Jeremiah.

Alex tells her to be careful while her powers are still working on coming back.

Mon-El tells her she should hang out with him since he still has his powers.

Everyone implies she should stay away from L-Corp… away from Lena.

But Lena is her friend.

Kara is taken aback by the relief that floods through her when she sees Lena smile at her. Lena stands from her desk with such a bright smile to greet her friend.

Her friend.

Lena is her friend.

Instead of going to the couch, Kara lets some voice or subconscious take over as she intercepts Lena on the way to the couch. She pulls her into a hug.

A real hug.

This may be the only time she gets to actually hug Lena.

She internally laughs at this one good thing about a solar flare.

Of course, she still has to worry about why Lillian wants her blood, but she has Lena in her arms right now.

Lena seems surprised by the hug, but she returns Kara’s eager squeeze after a brief moment.

Kara, not for the first time, wonders how starved for touch Lena is after… Well after her history.

She doesn’t know how long the hug lasts, but she revels in the ability to squeeze Lena without having to do calculations. Her chin rests on Lena’s shoulder, and she allows her eyes to close for just one calm moment.

Lena is smiling at her when they step back from the hug.

Kara’s smile brightens when she notices that Lena has dimples.

“I like your dimples.”

A surprised laugh leaves Lena’s lips, and her smile grows as she walks to the couch. “Hello to you, too, Kara.”

Kara plops down beside her. “Hey.” She smiles at Lena.

Her eyebrows scrunch together when she processes what she said a moment ago.

“Did I really just comment on your dimples?”

Lena’s laugh is louder this time. “You did.” She shakes her head. “Can’t say I’ve ever had anyone do that before.”

“That’s too bad. It’s really nice when you smile like that.”

Kara hears Lena take in a sharp breath.

Leaning closer to Lena, Kara tilts her head as she focuses on Lena’s eyes. Being this close to Lena is new, so discovering that Lena’s eyes are actually several shades is a surprise.

“So…” Lena adjusts her position on the couch. “Did you come here to comment on and stare at my facial features, or is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh!’ Kara rubs the bridge of her nose. “Neither? I just come to see you.”

“Lucky me.”

Lena does the eyebrow thing.

Kara has tried to do that before in the mirror.

It’s not quite as elegant as when Lena does it.

“You know, actually, I’m glad you stopped by.”

“You are?”

“I have been,” she takes a breath, “wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me.”

Kara begins to respond, but stops when she plays the words over in her head.

She recognizes Lena’s current tone.

And that lip bite.

Last time Lena was like this, she asked Kara to go to the gala.

Now, she’s asking her to dinner.

Kara understands now.

“Oh.”

Lena sits up straighter, and her smile falters. “Sorry. Maybe I’ve read this wrong. I shouldn’t have -”

She doesn’t know why she does it.

She really doesn’t.

Sometimes she’s compelled to jump into action without thought.

It’s happened before.

She just surges forward and silences Lena with a kiss.

“Um.” She sits back. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Lena actually looks shy. “Do you wish you hadn’t?”

“No.”

* * *

_When Kara brings fried, sugary goodness._

“Yeah, they’ve all called for a quote.” Lena rubs at her neck. “Not you though? Snapper Carr hasn’t sent you her to shake me down -” Lena laughs through the words as a result of how uncomfortable she is.

“No.” Kara doesn’t let her finish her rambling. “No, I’m here as a friend.”

Lena looks down at the swell of emotions arising in her.

“I thought you could use some fried sugary goodness in your life.” She holds up a white, paper bag. “You eat donuts, right?”

“Ah, well,” Lena pushes herself off her desk, and places a hand on the bag. “I am human.”

Kara laughs slightly nervously, and follows Lena to the couch.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“So was it awful?”

Lena sits, as she answers. “Eh, it actually felt good to testify. I got to say my piece, and I only distanced myself from the Luthor name.” Kara sits across from her, and Lena pulls out a donut. “And then I came back here to 12 calls from her lawyers.” Her eyes are wide, and she smiles through the bitterness. She starts picking at the donut. “She wants to see me.”

“What do you think she wants?” Kara pulls out her own donut.

“Probably to tell me that my outfit in court was horrible, and that I need a makeover.” She lets out a chuckle. Her face falls, and she looks at the donut in her hands. “Ugh, I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just thought I was done with her, you know? Finally shut the door on being a Luthor… and then there she was, back on my phone sheet.”

Kara looks down, picking at her own donut. “12 times.”

“You don’t think I should feel guilty for… for not wanting to see that monster, right?”

“Well, do you think you would find peace of mind by visiting her, and telling her how you really feel?” Kara leans back, and looks at Lena.

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Lena’s eyes stay glued on her hands picking at the donut. She shakes her head slightly, and hums in thought. “She’s been the same way since the day I met her.”

Kara looks away again, and pushes up her glasses. “I’ve spent most of my life wishing I could talk to people that are no longer here.” Lena allows herself to look at Kara with affection, while the woman’s eyes are cast down. Kara looks back up directly into Lena’s eyes. “She’s still here, and she’s still your mom.”

Lena looks away for a moment. She looks back at Kara briefly. “Yeah,” She says quietly, looking down again.

“I don’t… I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Kara, it’s fine.” Lena is still speaking softly.

“Would you… do you… If you don’t feel safe, Supergirl can go to keep watch from the outside. Make sure you get there and home safely.”

Lena shakes her head slowly. “No, Kara. Please don’t do that.”

“Okay.”

“But thank you. I- I… I’m not used to having someone that cares like you do.”

Kara’s smile is genuine as she tilts her head at Lena. “You should get used to it.” She laughs. “I’m pretty hard to get rid of.”

Lena laughs fondly as she shakes her head. She lowers her donut to her lap. “I don’t believe I’ll be complaining about that.”

“Good,” Kara says with a decisive nod of her head.

Unable to help herself, Lena laughs again. “You are something else, Miss Danvers.”

Kara shrugs, swallowing her mouthful of donut. “What are friends for?”

Lena’s not laughing anymore, and her smile slowly dims. “Yes. Friends.” She forces a smile back onto her face as she meets Kara’s eyes again. “I must say I’m quite thankful you walked into my office behind Clark Kent.”

Kara’s crinkle appears on her forehead. “Did I ever tell you that you’re part of the reason I became a reporter?”

“Really?” A charmed smile is on Lena’s face.

Nodding, Kara turns sideways to face Lena. “You’re an inspiring person, Miss Luthor.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Lena looks down to hide the goofy grin on her face.

Kara scoots closer until their legs are touching, and she places a hand on Lena’s thigh. “I know.” There’s something different in her expression when Lena looks up at her. They’re closer than either of them realized.

Lena doesn’t know what to say… so she doesn’t say anything. She’s never been one to shy away from risks. To give Kara fair warning, she lifts her free hand to Kara’s cheek before slowly leaning toward her. Kara doesn’t move, but she doesn’t pull away. Lena stops an inch from Kara’s lips. “We can pretend this never happened if you want.” Her whisper tickles Kara’s lips.

After a moment of looking at Lena, Kara shakes her head minutely. “No,” she whispers before removing the remaining distance.

* * *

_When Kara Danvers is Lena’s hero._

Lena finishes reading the article, and lowers it to her lap before daring a look at Kara, who is looking down. “It’s a good article.” With a radiant smile, Lena sets the magazine on the coffee table. “You flatter me.”

The reporter’s head shoots up immediately. “I only wrote the truth.” Lena falls against the back of the couch with a smirk. Kara smiles, and looks directly at Lena. Her voice takes on a more tender tone as she looks away. “I’m learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side.”

“Even when it’s hard to find?”

“Especially when it’s hard to find.” Lena smiles at her friend, who is looking down at her feet. A small silence falls between them, and they both look away. Kara takes a deep breath, and turns her head back to Lena. “So my office is… is overflowing with flowers.”

The CEO turns to Kara with a look of mock innocence. “Really?”

“Yeah…”

Lena can no longer hold back the smile.

A giggle bubbles out of Kara, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. Both women look down again. “You didn’t have to do that.” She shakes her head, still maintaining the bright smile.

The smile on Lena’s face is almost wistful. “Yeah… I did… Supergirl told me that it was who who sent her.” Lena’s eyes stay on Kara, while the older woman turns away. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

With a sigh, Kara turns back to Lena. “Well, that’s what friends are for.”

Lena minutely shakes her head, still with a small smile. “I’ve never had friends like you before.” Her voice is soft, and full of adoration. “Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you.” Kara looks away, and Lena’s eyes are drawn down. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.”

“Now, you have someone that will stand up for you always.”

Looking down, Lena opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. Her entire head turns down as she gathers her thoughts. Her voice is stronger when she looks back up. “Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you,” She looks directly into Kara’s eyes. “Are my hero.” Her voice drops to a playful whisper.

Kara chuckles, and throws her head back. The two women laugh comfortably in each other’s presence. They stand together, still wearing smiles. To both of their surprise, Lena reaches for a hug first. Both of their eyes close in content over the other’s shoulder. Kara smiles brightly when she feels Lena melt into the hug. Lena takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

They takes their time to pull back from the hug, neither wanting to release the other for some reason. Their cheeks brush against each other, and they both suck in a breath. When they can see each other’s faces, they stop moving back from the hug while their arms stay loosely around each other. Lena’s eyes lock on Kara’s, and she bites her lip. Kara’s eyes drop down to catch the movement. Lena holds her breath when she sees Kara look at her lips. In reaction, Kara’s hands slide down to Lena’s waist, and she meets Lena’s eyes again. Lena’s hands brush against Kara’s neck. “Kara,” she whispers.

Kara swallows heavily. “Lena, I…” She seems to look for something in Lena’s face. “I could have lost you.” Her voice is soft.

Lena shakes her head. “It wasn’t my first escape from death.”

“No, but it was the closest, and I don’t think I can just sit around and stay quiet anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara takes a slow breath and releases it before speaking. “I- I- Do you-” Her eyes drop to Lena’s lips. “Can I-”

Lena’s lips effectively end her rambling. Kara gets over her shock quickly and pulls Lena closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

_When Kara turns down Lena._

“Kara!” Lena stands from her desk chair to greet her friend near the couch. “What a lovely surprise.”

Kara laughs as they hug. “Really?” She has a teasing grin when they pull back from the hug to go to the couch. “You asked me to stop by today.” She playfully rolls her eyes.

Lena laughs. “I did.” She turns to face Kara. “Are you hungry?”

Pushing up her glasses, Kara chuckles. “Is that why you wanted me to come over? To feed me lunch?”

“If you aren’t hungry, I can tell my assistant that he can have the Chinese I’m having him pick up.”

Kara’s mouth drops open as she brings a hand to her chest in mock horror. “I didn’t say I wasn’t hungry.”

Lena smiles victoriously. “She should be here soon. I thought it would be nice to eat and chat.”

“Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?” Kara settles on the couch, so she’s facing Lena.

Wringing her fingers in her lap, Lena looks out the windows briefly. “I know you don’t blame me for losing your job, but -”

“Lena.” Kara’s tone carries a warning.

“I’m not going to try to talk to Snapper again,” Lena says with her hands up in surrender.

“Good.” Kara still seems skeptical.

“I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about coming here.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Lena, what -”

“You could be on my PR team. You could manage my PR team.”

Lena’s barely hidden nervousness surprises Kara. “You… You’re offering me a job… here?”

“I am.” Lena nods.

Kara adjusts her glasses again, looking away from Lena for a moment. “I, um, I can’t, Lena.”

“What?”

She meets Lena’s eyes again. “I know your company is amazing, and I am not against working in public relations or anything like that,” she’s quick to reassure her friend. “I just can’t work f-for  **you**  .”

“For me?” Lena doesn’t quite hide the confusion and hurt.

“That came out wrong.” Kara adjusts on the couch. “I… It’s not… you, exactly. It’s… I don’t think…” She sighs and rubs her forehead before staring right into Lena’s eyes. “You know that saying?... Don’t,” she crinkles her eyebrows together, “um, go to the bathroom where you eat.”

“I’m familiar with something like that.” Lena’s voice comes out a little teasing with her amused smirk. She narrows her eyes in suspicion when Kara begins to fidget with her hands in her lap. “Kara… are you trying to tell me something?”

“Um.” Kara smiles nervously, resisting the urge to fidget with her glasses.

Lena shifts closer to press her knee against Kara’s and places her hand on Kara’s fidgeting hands. “What if said I felt the same?”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “What? You mean… Do you… Are you...” She can’t finish the sentence.

With a coy smile, Lena slowly slides closer to Kara to give her enough time to move if she wants to. She presses her lips against Kara’s for a brief moment. “Does that clear things up for you?” she asks against Kara’s lips.

* * *

_When Kara is grief baking._

“Are you grief baking?”

“No.”

Lena looks skeptically at Kara. “Liar.”

“Fine. Fine. Maybe I am.” Kara tosses her apron onto the countertop as Lena takes a seat on one of the stools. “For a while, being a single, unemployed young adult had a certain intrigue to it.”

Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara. “And now?”

Kara sighs dramatically and slumps onto a stool across from Lena. “I’m bored.”

A chuckle escapes Lena, and Kara sends her an indignant expression. “Sorry.” She stifles her laughter. “It’s not funny. It’s just… I don’t think many people our age would have trouble finding something to do around here.”

“Sure, but everyone I know has a job. I haven’t heard back from anywhere.” Kara lets out a dejected sigh.

“You will. It’s only been a few weeks, Kara.”

“Thanks, Lena.” She smiles gratefully.

“In the meantime…” Lena reaches down for her purse as she gets off the stool. “I took the day off of work.”

“You did?” Kara instantly perks up, hopping off of her own stool.

“Yes, and I think it’s my turn to buy lunch, if memory serves me correctly.”

Kara begins walking toward the door backward to face Lena. “We both know your memory is amazing, and you have not forgotten that you haven’t let me pay the past three times.”

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion as she follows Kara to the door. “No…” she drags out the word. “That doesn’t seem right.” The hint of a smile at her lips betrays her. She winks at Kara. “It’s only fair since you are jobless, and it’s partially my fault.”

“What?” Kara bumps into the door, playful demeanor leaving her. Lena stops a foot in front of her. “Lena,” Kara scolds, “we talked about this.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Lena mirrors her pose. The stare at each other in a silent battle of will. “Fine,” Lena assents. Just as Kara begins to smile victoriously, Lena speaks again. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I have plenty of Luthor inheritance to spend on my best friend that is currently in between jobs.”

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but ends up shutting it with a click. “You know… I still don’t like that idea of just letting you pay for me.” They begin speaking quickly, overlapping each other’s words.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, Kara.”

“It’s not that.”

“I just don’t see why -”

“I don’t want you to feel like -”

“- you won’t just let me -”

“- you have to buy my friendship or something.”

“- pay for a simple meal.”

“I care about you, Lena. This is silly.”

“It’s not a burden at all, and I enjoy spending the time with you.”

“It would be different if you asked me on a date, but -” Kara’s eyes go wide, and she slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Wh-what was that?” Lena’s arms drop to her side.

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times. “I- I said… Um, date?”

The corner of Lena’s lips twitch upward. “Are you asking me, Miss Danvers?”

“Um, asking you what exactly?”

Lena takes a deep breath. “We have been playing this game for quite a few months.” She holds up her hands in surrender. “Mind if I make a suggestion?”

“Um.” Kara rubs her hands on her pants. “Sure.”

With one step, Lena removes the space between them, immediately placing one hand on Kara’s elbow as she leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. She pulls back, but stays close to Kara.

“Oh.” Kara blinks through her surprise. “Yes. That works.” She moves back in to capture Lena’s lips.

* * *

_When Kara and Lena have a platonic lunch date._

“Wait, Lena.”

Lena stops walking away from the table they were having lunch at, and looks over her shoulder at Kara. When Kara stares at her while fidgeting with her hands, Lena turns to face her completely. “Are you okay?” She seems so concerned.

“Sorry! Yes!” Kara takes a few steps closer to Lena. “I know you have to get to that meeting with the woman, with your new partner, for that project, but… there’s something I want to ask you because I can’t keep telling myself I’ll do it next time.” She takes a few more steps.

“What is it, Kara?” Lena smiles encouragingly at her best friend.

Kara closes the distance to reach for one of Lena’s hands. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I… ended things with Mike.”

“You did?” Lena’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Are you okay?” She pulls out her phone. “Let me just call -”

“No!” She shakes her head. “No, I’m fine. You don’t have to cancel your meeting or anything like that.” She meets Lena’s eyes.

“Okay,” Lena says slowly. “I don’t understand. What -”

Lena is silenced by lips pressing softly against hers. Kara pulls back with wide eyes. “Oh! Um. Okay. Sorry.” Lena’s eyes are almost as wide as Kara’s, and her mouth is slightly hanging open. “I didn’t mean to… I mean… I was trying to ask you to have dinner with me first. I just… got ahead of myself. I didn’t mean to just do that without warning or seeing if that was something you wanted. I -”

“Kara.”

She closes her mouth with an audible click, giving Lena her full attention.

“I’m free tomorrow night. Call me?” Lena is smiling at Kara.

Kara nods eagerly. “I will.”

* * *

_When Lena brings potstickers and movies._

Lena surprises Kara with her favorite food and movies they talked about watching.

She doesn’t have a reason when Kara asks her.

She also doesn’t admit to Kara that she just missed her.

She wanted to spend time with her.

When Kara insists Lena to have the last potsticker, she steadfastly ignores the twisting feeling in her stomach.

They finish eating, and Kara uses her pout to keep Lena on the couch while she cleans and retrieves a bottle of wine.

Lena inhales deeply and slowly when Kara sits close enough to her on the couch, so their entire sides a pressed together.

She blinks quickly, forcing her eyes to remain on the television. She realizes she missed something significant in the movie, but Kara is radiating heat next to her.

This isn’t the first time they’ve huddled up on the couch together to watch a movie.

But they are in pajamas this time.

Kara specifically invited her for a sleepover, insisting that they experience this activity they both missed out on as children. Lena’s breath was stolen from her when Kara opened the door in shorts and a tank top. Lena had both thanked and cursed the California heat.

With the way their bodies are pressed together combined with the brief clothing they’re wearing, a fair amount of skin contact is happening.

Lena is amazed by how casual Kara is right now.

She’s so lost in her thoughts and senses, she doesn’t notice the scrolling credits until Kara’s voice breaks her out of her reverie.

“Wanna go to bed?”

“What?” Lena’s head jerks toward Kara.

Kara’s smiling at her. “You seem a little out of it. We can go lay down and just put something on Netflix.”

“Oh. Both of us?”

“Of course.” Kara speaks as if the two of them sleeping in a bed together is just completely normal. “It’s a sleepover. At some point, we have to lay down, right?”

“I suppose so.” Lena’s own calm response surprises her.

“Come on.”

Now, Kara is grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the bed. Maybe Lex won’t be the only Luthor to be driven mad by a Super. Lena shakes that thought away from her mind.

Getting ready for bed flies by in a haze for Lena. She knows they were talking, but she can’t remember what about.

Lena is very aware of the small amount of space between them as they both lay on their backs. Kara’s smell surrounds her, and she doesn’t know what she wants more: to get out of there or wrap herself further in the blanket.

She feels the bed move, and then Kara is facing her.

“Are you asleep?”

She bites her lip, contemplating a response.

“At the risk of sounding unoriginal… I can hear how fast your heart is beating.”

Lena sighs before deciding to roll over to face Kara.

It wasn’t her best idea.

In the low light from the television, Lena can see that Kara is close. Very close.

“Would it be completely inappropriate if I asked if I can kiss you?”

Lena goes still, running over the words in her head a thousand times within a matter of seconds. “No,” she whispers.

She watches Kara nod before she feels Kara’s hand seek out hers.

Reaching out her own hand, she lets Kara tangle their fingers together.

Somehow, Kara moving toward is both the slowest and fastest moment Lena has ever experienced.

The anticipation explodes from her stomach when soft lips touch hers.

It’s too much and not enough.

“Was that okay?” Kara’s words trickle over her lips.

“So okay.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Please do.”


End file.
